


A New Dawn

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: 5 times Juno and Peter argued, +1 time they didn't





	A New Dawn

1

"Oh, agent Glass!" Rita chirps. "How's it goin' I haven't see you in a hot minute, and you're probably not even here to talk to me. Mistah Steel should be coming back over here any second now." Well, given that he hasn't gotten into any trouble since he last hung up on her. Which, by the way, was very rude.

 

"Oh no, Rita darling." He flashes his sharp teeth in a way that makes Rita feel as though he were nothing like Rex Glass. He's also in normal clothes. Civvies. Thats what the superheroes on her streams always calls them, at least. He has in more piercings than Rita has fingers, and wearing a lilac colored crop top, with black dress pants. All that with a coat. He doesn't seem like Rex Glass at all, outside of his body shape and facial structure. "You see, that's where you're wrong. I've come to see you!"

 

He leans on his elbows against the desk, and smiles that shark smile. It makes Rita feel like he's more confident than seductive, unlike Agent Glass. She fumbles for a second, because maybe she was mistaken. She couldn't have been. A long time ago, when Juno worked on the murderous mask case, that Rex might not have been his real name. "What's your name? You're not Agent Glass, are you?" She decides to voice it outright. Mister Steel never dances around questions, so why should she?

 

He laughs under his breath. "Oh, I flip through aliases so often it can be difficult to remember them all. For now, my name is Caliph Oak."

 

Rita isn't going to question it. "Well, Mistah Oak, what do you need me for?"

 

"I'd like you to track this painting. The original." He pulls a slip of paper from his back pocket, and lays it on the counter. The painting looks ugly, with a bunch of shadowy brown figures. Not Rita's thing, but she doesn't want to judge.

 

"Does it got a name?"

 

"It's on the back of the photo _."_

 

_"_ Oh I'll get you the location in just a sec. You just sit right there and wait a bit." She gestures to the chair to her left, and gets to work.  It should be easy to do, considering all the information she was given.

 

He smiles sharply again. "Why thank you, Rita dear. I'll be sure to pay you, if you'd like?"

 

"Oh Mistah Oak, you dont have to!" She says, but with an air that says _yes of course she wants it._

 

"I insist. After you're done then? Yes." His sits in the chair, and waits. The moment Rita is about to write down where it is, the door opens forcefully.

 

"Rita! You're never gonna guess what the Kanagawa's did, I-" Juno freezes as soon as his eyes fall on Mister Oak. She's never seen Mister Steel so scared in his life, and she has to wonder what happened, because she's seen him in a lot of scary situations.

 

"Oh hello, Detective!" He says. The air around him becomes tense, while he seems bubbly, like seeing an old friend.

 

"The hell are you doing here Nur-"

 

"Caliph Oak, it would be most appreciated if you would call me that." He cuts him off, with a smile that seems way too forced.

 

Juno seems to remember that Rita's in the room, and stiffens. "Fine, whatever, _Oak._ " He says the name like an accusation. Maybe Rita doesn't understand this, but she does know that they're silently jabbing at each other.

 

"Thank you. Now rest assured, I am not here for you, detective. Just chatting a bit with your secretary."

 

"Rita?!" He whips around as if she just betrayed him.

 

"Oh, don't get mad at _her,_ Juno." He grabs his wrist, with a sound in his voice that sounds more natural than anything else he's said. The way he said Mister Steel's name. Like it was some sort of treasure.

 

"I'm not-"

 

"Are you going to lie to me, Juno? You seem to be making a habit out of it." He snaps at him, his sharp teeth bared, and his brow drawn. They make eye contact, and it's like they had a conversation. Something like: _that was too far,_ and Caliph having a hint of regret. He takes a deep breath, and straightens his coat. He seems to reside back into the personality he had when they first started talking.

 

"I trust you have the location, Rita?" He turns to her, like that's all that happened here. Like the argument he and Mister Steel had was nothing but polite small talk.

 

Rita swallows. "Uh, here you go, Mistah Oak." He takes it with a smile gracing his features, and gives her a was of cash. She feels like he's doing it mostly to shove it in Mister Steel's face.

 

"Good day, detective." He nods his head, and slips out of the door.

 

Mister Steel is looking at the door like it just took away his arm, or leg, or some part of him that means a whole lot. Then he looks at her, and she can see heartbreak, that he's desperately trying to cover up. "Rita," he says brokenly. She knows he's going to ask her to do something for a case, but she doesn't let him.

 

"Go after him." She says. Then when he doesn't hightail it over there, she stands up and pushes him out the door. "Go Mistah Steel! I'm not letting you walk away from this! Its just like that movie, Under a New Moon. Y'know the one that I took you to about a year ago? The one with the really ugly dog. That one that I loved!"

 

"Rita! This isn't what I pay you for!-" she closes the door behind him. 

 

A few minutes later she watches through the window, as Juno runs over to Mister Oak. He grabs him by his arm, and starts babbling. She can't hear what they're saying, but she can see Mister Oak's face soften. And no one could miss when he grabs Juno by his shoulders, and kisses him. Rita jumps up in her seat, and immediately dials Frannie's number.

 

2

 

"Oh, must you be so petulant?"

 

He wrinkles his nose. "Hey, the universe is a bitch, so I can be too." He clips his earrings in.

 

The taller man snorts. "Well, darling I  practically had to wrestle you into to the dress."

 

Malcolm rests a fake smile on his cheeks. "Are you guys ready yet?"

 

The tall man smiles. "Please call us Earl, and Azalea Cray." Azalea snorts, and mutters something into Earl's hair. Malcolm can't hear it, but with how touchy this couple seems, he's not sure he wants to. Earl laughs softly at it. "Azalea, darling, do you have the reservations on you?"

 

Azalea looks taken aback. "I gave them to you."

 

"Are you certain about that, darling?"

 

"Yeah! I saw you put them in your... pocket." Azalea puts a hand on his hip, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Nur- _Earl_ and I need a second."

 

Malcolm walks out of the room, and stands outside of it, waiting for them.

 

"In your pocket? It'll take forever to find it in there. They're like a maze, if mazes had a bunch of junk in them, and twice as much priceless artifacts."

 

"Don't be ridiculous. It will only take thirty minutes, tops." He sounds sure of it.

 

"Oh yeah, very comforting." Azalea says angrily. "Hell, why not just burn the damn thing, and give you a briefcase."

 

"Love-" he says accusingly.

 

"Kidding, kidding. C'mon, lets finds them."

 

Malcolm hears the sound of a kiss, and rests his head against the wall. He's going to be here for 30 minutes, "tops".

 

3

 

"Swear to god, Nureyev. If you don't chill it out and let him stay here for one night then I'll-"

 

"One night? Juno, darling he stayed here a week ago, and a week before that, and two weeks before that. I'm no mathematician, but I daresay that's more than one night." Peter pushes back. He won't let Mick Mercury stay here any longer than necessary. He needs to learn how to live on his own.

 

Juno gives a frustrated groan. "You're so.."

 

"Lovely? Breathtaking? Is that why your lungs are so poor, sweetheart? I swear I'll try to help it." This is how they usually can get back to being good again. Either Peter gives Juno more flattery than he can handle, or Juno does some sort of act of physical contact. Sometimes he takes Peter's hand. Sometimes he rests his head on Nureyev's shoulder saying "sorry, I'm so sorry, Nureyev". Peter takes Juno's face in his hands, smiling. While Juno tries to avoid his eyes for the sake of stubbornness. "I'll give him some money. Enough to get him an apartment, and maybe you can help him find a job." Juno wouldn't agree to it, if it meant he couldn't help out in some way.

 

"I..." He shifts. Finally raises his gaze to Peter's. "That sounds good."

 

Juno rises on his toes, and kisses him full on the mouth. He backs Juno into the counter, and licks the taste of whiskey out of his mouth. He tangles his hands in Nureyev's hair, while he pushes Juno's hips on top of the counter. He makes a gorgeous sound in the back of his throat, and Peter pushes a hand under his shirt slowly. A shiver runs through his lover delicately. The fight feels far away, as their stomachs touch. Its skin on skin. Tongues making words in each other's mouth, too new to say out loud. Fingers twisting in hair, that just isn't quite enough. This touching. The way Peter pulls Juno closer. This is good, and nice, and it makes sense. He kisses Juno's neck, and nips softly. His lover moans softly.

 

"Hey, Jay I hope I'm not- Oh." Mick's voice makes Peter remove his lips from Juno's neck. His hand goes down so that not so much of his torso is showing.

 

Juno looks utterly wrecked already, but despite that, he huffs, embarrassed. "I thought you were asleep, Mick."

 

Peter laughs under his breath. "Well, we were obviously wrong. I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Mercury. You must think so poorly of me." He strides over to Mick, and holds out his hand for a shake. "My name is Rajah. It's lovely to meet you."

 

It gives Juno a little time to get decent, before he stands to his left. Meanwhile Mick is shaking his hand, like he just found his new best friend. "Oh yeah! You take good care of my buddy Jay over here. Great lady, but he's got trouble following him like some kind of crazy tumor."

 

Juno blanches, always ready for a fight. "Listen, Mercury. Just because Sasha-"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Jay. I won't count your drinks. But I'm glad you've got yourself a nice fella! You shoulda told me!"

 

"Yeah," Juno mumbles softly enough that only Peter can hear. "Which name?"

 

4

 

Peter crouches down on one knee, in Juno's small living room, and he runs his hand over his face. Of course. And today of all days. "Of course!" Juno says angrily. "Of course you had to propose today."

 

"What?" He croaks.

 

"Christ, you never let me have _anything._ "

 

"Juno, we don't have to do this." He says, standing up frantically, and putting the ring away. "Not right now. Not ever. Its simply an offering. And if the answer to that offer is no, well, I can live with that. I just thought that... it doesn't matter."

 

Juno puts his hand on his hip, and pulls out the ring that was in his coat pocket. "Nureyev, the answer to that isn't 'no', thats the whole problem."

 

Peter looks positively pleased, but still confused. His grin is bigger than Oldtown's water shortage. "Please, dear, would you mind reiterating?"

 

"Look, I was gonna propose to you. Today. And so of course the universe decided to- once again- be a dick. You're proposing on the same fucking day I was planning to." Juno feels Peter's proposition swell in his chest, and he's loves it. Yet this was supposed to be the day that he proposed. Not Peter. It pisses him off. "Did you know or something?"

 

"No, Juno." Nureyev laughs. A grin is dancing on his features, so bright that the sun is gonna run for its money.

 

He rolls his eye in frustration, but he can't help smiling just a bit.

 

5

 

"Well, its not my fault if you can't admit when you're wrong!"

 

Juno's husband pinches the bridge of his nose, like Juno's giving him a migraine. "Are you serious? Alessandra Strong is the same woman you made out with right after me, and you expect me to be fine with you working privately with her? On a case like this?"

 

"Oh yeah, people are dying out there. Killing people. Getting away with shit and Jesus, you want me to skip a case because of something so petty like fucking jealousy?" Juno is all up in Rory's face, like that's going to solve the problem.

 

"You're so insufferable, Juno."

 

Juno shrugs nonchalantly. "You're just angry that I won."

 

There's something strange about being present to an argument between two lovers. Even stranger when you're the subject of their argument. Alessandra feels like she's intruding. Like she shouldn't be here.

 

Rory huffs out a breath through his nose, obviously frustrated. She remembers something that Juno once said. That his husband is good at covering his emotions, but if he wants his emotions to be known he shows them. She's not so certain about that. It may just be that Juno gets under his skin so much that he has a harder time controlling it.

 

It feels weird to be present to the conversation, but she's happy that Juno finally found a relationship where they can be in love and angry at the same time. It's healthy, although they're mad currently, they're still happy.

 

"You're right." Rory sighs. Then he turns to Alessandra. "I am terribly sorry about subjecting you to our relationship's squabbles." Then he looks at Juno, and they seem to communicate a silent _you should apologize too._ And Juno glancing back, _well who's fault is it?_

 

Juno resigns and rolls his eye. "Sorry, 'Lessandra. Thanks for helping me with the case."

 

+1

 

"The guy by the green painting. He's got something on him." Juno mumbles into his ear. He's wearing a pretty red dress that cuts up from his leg, and black tights. He has a leg on either side on Nureyev, sitting towards him on his lap as through it were a throne.

 

Peter definitely isn't complaining. The only reason they're hanging around this place is for evidence. As well as the fact that Peter loves this. The way the bright club lights hit Juno, and the hard edge of his jawline. He's beautiful, and Peter Nureyev isn't the kind of man to deny simple facts.

 

"I think..." Juno starts, narrowing his eye at the suspect. "I think he's got a transmitter in his earring. He keeps touching it. It might be a nervous tic, but I don't think so."

 

"So we get that earring, and we get the evidence?" He questions. "I'm not sure that-"

 

"Not the earring, Nureyev." He's pushed his head into the crook of Peter's neck. "Whatever message they're delivering."

 

"I see." Peter says, rubbing his thumb against Juno's waist.

 

"We need Rita to record whatever's being transmitted." Juno has his own fingers against Peter's chest. "Text Rita."

 

He does. Its times like this where he can almost forget that they're on a case. With his wife brushing his fingers against his shirt, holding his lover in his arms. It's warm, and soft. Juno looks small and beautiful.

 

At one point in time he wondered if the two of them fought too much. They argue about things all the time. The smallest things can set the other off sometimes.

 

He remembers once when they were shouting, Peter got in Juno's face, and Juno rose up his arms on instinct. As if Peter was going to hit him. He is new to this too. Peter's never been in a relationship this serious. This real. Juno's never been in a relationship this healthy. After their fights, Peter would touch his forehead against Juno's. Touch hands, lips, anything. They show in some way or another that they still love each other. Peter will always love him, but sometimes Juno needs to be reminded.

 

"Are you listening to me?" Juno asks petulantly. Juno is the only lady Peter knows that can be in sexy clothes, sitting on his lap, and the only thing he can think to feel is fondness.

 

"Juno," he breathes softly.  He puts a hand on the back of the detective's neck, smiling up at him. "I'm afraid I wasn't."

 

He sneers. "What is it, Nureyev? You only get like this before you're about to do something really sappy. Or stupid. Like that one time-mph"

 

He cuts him off with a kiss.

 

Their kisses are always lovely. Juno, breathing in his scent. Peter, licking the taste of liquor out of his lover's mouth. He's pulling closer and closer. He can never get enough of Juno Steel. He makes a noise in the back of his throat when Peter tilts his head to kiss him deeper.

 

When he pulls away, his lover his flushing delicately. "I'm not complaining," Juno mumbles, wiping a bit of the lipstick from his own mouth, off of Peter's face. "but what was that about? We're on a case."

 

Always the detective. Always asking questions. "Yes, we're on a case." He sighs. "I'm just confused on how you expect me to pay any mind to it, while I'm so in love with you."

 

Juno rolls his eye, and mumbles under his breath. "Yeah, I love you too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment y'all bc Idk if this is good if u dont tell me. If its bad just b like "ew tf do u think ur doing? Yeet on outta here?" And i would have already yote one outta here. I love y'all. Thanks <3


End file.
